jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaur Rex (Nublar Rex)
Rexy is in Jurassic World and is also one of the oldest dinosaurs to live in Jurassic Park. Though unknown her real name never been stated though in the diagram shows her name to be Roberta. Creation and Size Rexy was born in around late 1989 and early 1990, inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna where she spent a few months of her life inside the lab being taken care of by her workers. Before she was being transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaur Paddock as an attraction for Jurassic Park. Rexy is supposedly the largest Tyrannosaurus rex seen in the series, at 47 feet long and 18 feet tall. This makes the largest Tyrannosaurus on record an amazing animal. History of Rexy's life Jurassic Park When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, Rexy still refused to answer the call. Jurassic Park Incident Later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group were shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing also shut down. At this point, Rexy revealed herself to the visitors by eating the goat left by the fence as bait. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut for refuge. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth; she proceeded to step through her mangled handy work and roar. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked right to the front door and peered out into the jungle in front of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door next to the T. rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. Rexy followed fleeing Dr. Malcolm toward the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, injured him as he was flung into the building and ripped apart the cowering Gennaro while Dr. Grant rescued the kids inside the car. Before long, however, Rexy returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside. After Dr. Grant rescued Tim from the tree, the two with Lex, began their trek back to the Visitors Center, Park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler arrived at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to retrieve those who had been stranded there only to find Rexy's mess. Acting quickly, the two began searching for the group and calling out their names. At the site of the collapsed restroom hut, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler found the remains of Genarro and recovered Dr. Malcolm who was injured, but alive due to his quick thinking to reduce blood loss by using his belt as a tourniquet. After loading Dr. Malcolm into their Jeep, the two took one last sweep of the area, Dr. Sattler spotted the ruined hulk of the second tour car that Rexy had pushed over the cliff adjacent to her Paddock. Although Muldoon and Dr. Sattler did not find Tim, Lex, or Dr. Grant, they did find their shoe prints in the mud, which told they were alive. When the two returned to the guest jeep, Rexy crashed through a line of trees and began chasing the three along a service road. After a very close chase, the Tyrannosaurus was unable to chase down her prey and so gave up her pursuit. The next day, as Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s trek continued, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure and witnessed Rexy hunting the herd of Gallimimus. After watching in amazement for a while from behind a fallen log, Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. Rexy was seen later that day when she actually followed the Raptor that had come through the curtain in the wall, and grabbed that same Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws. Using the distraction, Rexy provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, the Raptor, who was the Big One, that pursued the group through the Visitors Center foolishly attacked the larger theropod possible trying to get her avenge of her partner. Rexy snapped at her but could not reach her. she Rolled her head, and the Raptor fell into the T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and Rexy let out a mighty bellow in triumph. After this battle, she was roaming around Isla Nublar as being top predator of this island. Jurrasic World 2015 After 20 years later during her time of freedom she was able to survive from the other herbivores that were around, during the construction of Jurassic World, Rexy was put back into captivity. She now lives in the T. rex Kingdom attraction of the dinosaur park. She is still fed goats like before, but they have learn to bring her out, is by throwing a flare to get her attention. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) "We need more teeth!"—Gray Mitchell to Claire Dearing as the Indominus rex overpowers the Velociraptor pack, prompting her to release Rexy. Rexy mainly stayed in her paddock for most of the incident. Using flares, Claire guided Rexy to the I-rex, where she threw the flare at the carnivore. When the flare hit the I''-''rex, Rexy attacked her viciously. Rexy Initially had the advantage, landing several blows and drawing first blood on the I-'' rex'', but the terror soon became the dominant opponent in the conflict, putting the tyranosaurs to the ground. However, before the I-rex could kill her, Blue, the leader Velociraptor of the battle, intervened by lunging onto the I-'' rex'', giving Rexy time to get up off the ground. With Blue latched onto the I-rex, Rexy grabbed the I-rex dragging her into the nearby buildings of Main Street. She finally flung the carnivore near the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus that resided there leaped out of the water to snatch the i-'' rex'', killing the hybrid. After the fight, Rexy and Blue looked at each other, but Rexy decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help before walking away, wild once more. Rexy later let out a triumphant roar from the Control Center helipad while surveying the ruined park. She had remain to be proven to be Queen of Isla Nublar. Jurassic World : Fallen Kingdom Rexy will return in Fallen Kingdom! She is seen briefly in the trailer saving Owen from a Carnotaurus. She may be the only Tyrannosaurus rex alive. Since no Tyrannosaurus rex was seen, this might mean the Tyrannosaurus rex family are dead. This means she may be the last of her species. Personality She shown to be average Tyrannosaur Rex to hunt on sight though she shown to be quite curious to see bright flashing light from the object as she didn’t understand to be threat or not. As she shown to crush the car similar to believing it’s natural prey though knowing their was prey in the car as she couldn’t reach that made her push it off the ledge. She even shown to understand tat Blue managed to save her life from dangerous threat on her island the Indominus Rex as they worked together as perfect team as they both went their separate ways. Though Rexy might even known possibly over the many years before the new owner of Isla Nublar came She was the biggest predator on the island to claim until the Indominus Rex came to claim her title of Queen of Isla Nublar. Though help by former enemy that was same kind from many years ago she understood that possible that all vilceraptors might not be the same. Relationships Blue Tumblr nrjyl2jAbG1trsn9io1 500.gif She not big fan of Raptors since it was common enemy. Since she first encountered 22 years ago named "The Big One" that gave her scars in self-defense though she had learn Blue was bit different from her old enemy as Blue saved Rexy and fought along side with her as great team. Big One Raptor - Attack Rex.gif She never met the Big One before but she considered her as prey and natural enemy. Rexy was given scars from the Big One around her neck as possible sign for Rexy for herself that raptors are one of her enemies. Rexy had learnt that all raptors could be a natural enemy to herself. Indominus Rex Rexy meets the I.Rex for the first time for dominance fight for the island. As Rexy had ruled over Isla Numblar for long time being the biggest predator until I.rex came to life. She was able to fight well against her but almost gotten killed from the I.rex but she was very luck to be saved by Blue to kill the I.rex once and for all. Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Named Animals Category:Antiheroines Category:Reformed Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths